The present invention can be used in various fields and have various applications. In one such field, namely, cosmetics and hair dye preparations, the current field packages hair dyes in small tubes and bottles. They further provide a salon with a recipe chart that show how much of ingredient “A” is to be mixed with how much of ingredients “B” and “C” and “D to produce the desired end color. To produce the desired color, the colorist must first locate the required ingredients. This can be a challenge unto itself at a busy salon with multiple colorists. In addition, with as many as 60+ ingredients per colorant line, using the correct materials is very important. The next step is to squeeze or pour the approximate amounts of each ingredient into a mixing bowl. Corse measurement devices and techniques are currently used, so it is a process with very little control over the end product. This current method employed by most salons lacks precision and control and does not ensure correct results. Stock color recipes are listed on a color chart provided by the colorant manufacturer. Color formulations are often adjusted to suit a particular customer needs. These custom colors are typically recorded on 3×5 cards or other manually prepared means and filed away for future reference. The drawbacks to this approach include: inaccurate volumetric means (“ . . . add ½ capful . . . ” “Squeeze tube to line . . . ”); end results are highly dependent on operator skill level; no controls are available to monitor outcomes; and customer records hand-written with no backup. This creates a cluttered and disorganized process devoid of accurate measurement.
Fully-automatic dispensers designed for hair coloring materials were introduced in the 1990's to address the weaknesses of the current hand-mixing process. These dispensers automatically measured the correct amount of each ingredient with great precision and a software database stored the stock color recipes as well as specially created blends. Since the formulation and customer information were stored electronically, locating the required information was quick and easy. Files could also be backed up so valuable customer history data was more secure and easily shared with other locations. However, the earlier dispensers required specially-designed internal storage bags for the various color components. The bags typically held one quart and were specially constructed to eliminate the possibility of air infiltration, which would oxidize and ruin the dye. Bulk packaging required less user maintenance by salon personnel, but required manufacturers to incur sizable capital costs to add additional filling lines at great cost to the manufacturer to accommodate the special bags. Major drawbacks of the fully automatic offerings included their high cost, complexity with high maintenance requirements, and they were costly for hair color producers to adopt due to specialized packaging requirements. Therefore, there is a need for a process which is a simpler more cost-effective approach and which eliminates the drawbacks of earlier designs.
As seen for this one example, a number of other fields and applications face similar problems. When a person needs to blend or mix a number of components, the need to eliminate waste, create a cost-effective approach to aid the user, and provide the mechanism is which the mixture can be continuously created in a manner that mimics as close as possible to obtain the desired mixture is highly desired. There is a need to provide a monitorial approach, coupled with accurate measurement means to eliminate the potential for error and improve the overall accuracy. Optional features include product receptacles or drawers that can be locked and unlocked, to reduce theft and clutter, more easily locate the required ingredients, and to help manage inventory. Other options include the automatic metering of the most commonly used ingredients to accelerate the mixing process.